Antes y después
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: una comparación de las situaciones antes y después...  AnnaXYoh
1. Antes

**Antes y después**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**Antes**

Tener quince años es casi una tortura hormonal…

**— ¿Annita? —**susurró dudoso al ver a aquella ninfa rodeada de un aura de luz dorada…

La chica giró la cabeza. Estaba totalmente desnuda, cubriéndose sólo con una diminuta toalla, sentada en el futón y parecía estar tomando uno que otro rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana.

Yoh se quedó estático. En los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos, jamás había notado el maravilloso cuerpo de su futura esposa hasta ese día en el cual unas perlas de agua se deslizaban por su complexión mientras cepillaba su cabello mojado sin notar cuan sensual era.

**—No se supone que dabas estar aquí, Yoh Asakura —**lo miró indiferente.

**—Quería… —**vaciló un instante. Había olvidado la razón por la que había ido a su habitación.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel precioso cuerpo que recién había adquirido bien formadas curvas. Sintió sus rodillas temblar, no soportó su propio peso y cayó mirando las finas piernas de su prometida.

**—Apaga tus hormonas —**le susurró ella tranquila… hasta sensual**—. Hasta aquí te oigo jadear.**

No era cierto, pero si se había dado cuenta de la pasmada mirada del muchacho ante lo que podía ver.

Aunque quería ver más…

**—Eres muy hermosa Annita —**se había sentado sin moverse un centímetro.

**—Ya te dije que no deberías estar aquí —**insistió como si realmente no quisiera que se fuera, le gustaba que la admiraran de esa manera.

**—Me iría si mis piernas respondieran —**susurró él, sonrojado ante la mirada divertida que su prometida le lanzó.

La deliciosa joven se levantó de su sitio y se acomodó frente a él con ganas de torturarlo. Lo primero que la complació fue cuando Yoh se tensó al tenerla tan cerca.

**— ¿Qué sucede?** —le preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

**—Pues… no sé —**contestó sudando de nervios notoriamente—. Iba a decirte… que… en cuatro horas… empieza mi fiesta de cumpleaños y… acabo de pedir la comida y… llegará en dos horas…

Estaba rojo, ya no podía disimular que era ella la causa, tenía las manos entrelazadas en sus piernas y temblaban ligeramente mientras su mirada comenzaba a nublarse; de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo los pechos apenas cubiertos de la chica… se paralizó un instante.

**—Ya notaste que tengo frío —**sonrió sinvergüenza siguiendo la vista del Shaman.

El color de las mejillas de su prometido se acentuó aun más. Sus manos habían emprendido violentas sacudidas.

**—Yoh —**le susurró sofocante, mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios hasta que él disminuyó la distancia correspondiendo el primer beso que le daba a su novia.

Anna cerró los ojos. Disfrutó con sus inexpertos labios, los del otro inexperto que era Yoh.

Extendió una mano para alcanzar el lindo rostro de la chica y acariciarlo algo torpe. De su mejilla derecha, se paseó hasta debajo de las orejas y de deslizó por su cuello.

Sin embargo su juego comenzaba a salirse de control puesto que el rose de su lengua comenzaba a provocarle a la Itako una extraña ansiedad.

Esa ansiedad la obligó a extender una mano a los botones de la camisa azul del muchacho y quitarlos uno a uno.

El shaman algo lerdo, dejo que le quitara la camisa o más bien, no se dio cuenta.

**—Anna… —**musitó dudoso cuando la vio acercarse a la bragueta de sus pantalones verdes.

**— ¿Qué? —**se detuvo una décima de segundo y luego continuó bajándolo.

**—No soy tan tonto para no saber lo que quieres hacerme… pero… no estás muy conciente ¿Verdad? —**dijo esto tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento.

**— ¿Me deseas? —**le preguntó con un sexy aire de inocencia con el rostro levemente sonrojado y la boquita entreabierta, mientras sostenía la pequeña toalla de baño que la cubría.

**— Te mentiría si te dijera que no —**la miró hipnotizado y ansioso por tocarla.

**— Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?**

**— Que… es peligroso y podríamos cuidar a un niño y…**

**— ¿Por qué eliges este momento para ser sensato Yoh? —**le cortó sonriendo y probando su boca de nuevo. El joven le correspondió desesperado porque sabía que era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba… lo mucho que la amaba…

Entonces, la ágil rubia deslizó la mano entre los pantalones del chico, apenas rozando el ya despierto miembro, haciendo que jadeara.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que su lujuria estaba dominando su razón, detuvo el beso y miró a su prometida a los ojos.

**—No Annita —**murmuró con una sonrisa**—. Voy a hacerte daño si hago esto… créeme, me estoy muriendo de ganas…**

**— ¿Sí? —**susurró con fingida inocencia y soltó la toalla que la cubría.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Un Yoh ciego de lujuria se abalanzó a ella, dejándola recostada en el futón, totalmente sorprendida por el comportamiento de su prometido.

Reclamó sus labios casi desesperadamente casi sin dejarle aire para respirar.

Aquel deseo descomunal lo hacia conducirse por tan perversos actos, alcanzando lentamente el pecho izquierdo de la adolescente. Luego abandonó su boca para besar el pecho que aun estaba libre.

Succionó el pequeño botón que lo adornaba robándole un suspiro a la chica que lo miraba con atención.

**—Oh… pobre…se siente solita —**le sonrió con ternura al pecho derecho**—. Pero, no te preocupes, yo te quiero a ti también** —y se inclinó a repetir el mismo acto con el pecho izquierdo.

Aquel comportamiento de Yoh era una curiosa mezcla de de inocencia y lujuria, que daba como resultado, hablarle al cuerpo de Anna como si pudiera contestarle con palabras.

Ella lo miró entre divertida y excitada. Lo empujó y se levantó lentamente ante la mirada perpleja de su novio.

Miró desquiciadamente los logros de los fuertes entrenamientos… un cuerpo sutilmente marcado y sensual.

Se mordió el labio y se deshizo de sus pantalones.

**— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Anna?** —le preguntó abrazando su cintura y besando nuevamente sus pechos.

**— ¿Quiere que regrese la otra Anna? —**le amenazó disfrutando sus labios al roce de su piel.

**—No… —**susurró sin dejar su tarea**— Esta me gusta más…**

Los ojos de la joven brillaron maniáticos para zafarse de los brazos de su prometido y arrodillarse el Shaman que temió por su propia vida cuando aquellas perlas negras que Anna tenía por ojos, se fijaron entre sus piernas.

**—Annita… ¿Qué planeas? —**le preguntó temeroso.

**–Ya lo sentirás** —y con una traviesa sonrisa le arrancó los boxers atontándolo un segundo.

**—Anna —**musitó suplicante**—. No me tortures…**

La chica cerró los largos dedos alrededor del miembro del Shaman, provocándole escalofríos.

**—Anna… por favor… no me tortures—**cerró los ojos ante el peligro, no sin antes verla inclinarse lenta y amenazadoramente.

Depositó un beso en su cabeza y sonrió

Yoh abrió los ojos para mirar esa diabólica sonrisa y sus ojos negros en él.

Entonces, lo metió a su boca y lo recorrió con su astuta lengua cual helado que tuviese en las manos.

El Shaman con las pupilas desteñidas de la sorpresa, optó por jugar con el cabello de la muchacha lanzando gemidos roncos.

La itako dibujó círculos alrededor de aquello que se convertiría en su delirio.

El joven en medio de su delirio repetía su nombre aferrando a los dorados cabellos de la mujer que lo acariciaba con su cálida lengua, despertando más que deseo en él.

Pronto se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos y levantándose a la altura del chico jadeante que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras unas sensuales gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus sienes.

¿Y cómo podía ella estar tan fresca… con tanto… calor?

Gracias a Kami que se había detenido… no quería acabar ahí…

Ella colocó sus piernas en los costados de las de él. Era hora… y porque ella lo ordenaba.

Lo guió hasta la ya húmeda cavidad y lo deslizó suave y lentamente. Un doloroso gemido emergió de su dulce boca… sintió que de momento no podía avanzar.

Yoh se quedó quieto un momento. Sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas aunque lo necesitara.

El hermoso cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se llenó de perlas que se deslizaban por toda su superficie mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando acostumbrarse al cuerpo extraño que la invadía.

Se deslizó un poco más introduciendo más de la mitad… solo para sentir un dolor poco más intenso…

**— ¿Mejor? —**preguntó el chico acariciando la espalda de la joven ya tranquilizada.

Ella asintió y lentamente inició un vaivén delirante.

Yoh buscaba sus labios aferrándose a su cintura mientras ella se elevaba mágicamente y descendía irresistible provocando éxtasis infinito.

Anna… esa era su dulce Anna… la que con las mejillas sonrosadas le devolvía el beso cargado de amor…

Pronto el Shaman llegó a la culminación de delirio, regalándole su esencia a la rubia quien lo abrazó y besó como si fuera la última vez que podría amarlo en lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Le sonrió dejando que aquella aperlada esencia rodara por delicados muslos mientras se miraban profundamente.

"Te amo" fue un susurró acompañado de una caricia que su prometido le regaló… sin soltarla… nunca lo haría…

……………………………………….

Aquel recuerdo de su adolescencia trajo una sonrisa al fino rostro de la sacerdotisa de veintidós años.

Era tan dulce… no podía nada más que sonreír por uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Como quería entregarse nuevamente a ese delicioso Shaman… para volver a ver esa lujuriosamente perturbada sonrisa…

Continuará

Creado y totalizado el 31 de enero del 2006

Corregido el 10 de agosto del 2007

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, un Yoh y una Anna algo OCC xDDDDDDDDDDD

Bien. Este es un fragmento de un sonfic que hice cuando entré a Fanfiction. Contaba con diez capítulos, este era el cinco pero fue corregido por eso del sonfic que no está permitido en esta página así que… aquí está.

Tomé dos capítulos que concordaran y armé un fic xDD No me regañen… sólo porque no había podido corregir el song fic porque perdería su esencia xDDD

El siguiente cap lo subiré después

El nombre del capítulo era Quiéreme mucho, modificado al nombre que encontraron. Me pidieron volver a subirlo así que… ahí ta xDDDDDDDDD

O.o

Clasificado M porque no somos unas niñas para leer esto bajo nuestro propio riesgo xDDD ;-)

Si no habías leído ese Fanfic…

Olvida todo lo que acabo de decir xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ciao y que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	2. Despúes

**Antes y después**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**Después**

Era su aniversario.

Habían cenado placenteramente en el restaurante francés que la Itako eligió.

Habían caminado a casa entre la nieve, cubriéndose con el abrigo del Shaman.

En aquel instante, sólo se alcanzaban a percibir dos siluetas en la obscuridad que se hallaban frente a frente.

El Shaman la miraba con intenso amor.

Anna… su Anna…

Su piel parecía brillar con luz propia, pero era la luz de la luna que creaba aquel efecto.

Sus ojos negros eran un profundo mar de emociones en el cual le encantaba sumergirse, ahogándose de amor, como siempre quiso.

Sus dorados cabellos que cubrían dulcemente sus mejillas intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo.

Un abrazo unió sus cuerpos…

Yoh beso su cuello con suavidad; aquel embriagante aroma, hizo que perdiera el control de sus manos quienes se deslizaron en aquella preciosa espalda desde su estrecha cintura hasta sus pronunciadas caderas y luego subir hasta sus hombros y encontrar el broche que mantenía el cierre del vestido arriba.

Ágilmente lo deshizo y recorrió la longitud de este, asegurándose de tocar cada centímetro de piel que se descubría.

Pronto el vestido fue parte del pasado y el Shaman King besaba lentamente los hombros de su mujer, rozando sutilmente sus pechos con sus traviesas manos.

Sus cabellos hicieron aquel hermoso recorrido acariciándole la piel…

La chica ladeó la cabeza para que el muchacho tuviera acceso directo a su cuello.

La manos inquietas el moreno no hacían más que recorrer su espalda y su abdomen memorizando cada una de las finas curvas que marcaban aquel delicado cuerpo.

Suya… de nadie más…

Sentía celos del aire que se atrevía a viajar bajo su ropa cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

Sentía celos del sol por atreverse se tocarla con sus cálidos rayos… del agua que se atrevía a acariciarla cuando se bañaba…

Es que era suya… de nadie más…

Ni del aire, ni del sol, ni del agua… suya

Tan bella como la primera vez…

Se despojó de sus ropas también y se reunió con la chica que lo esperaba serena, contemplándolo con ternura.

De la manera más sutil le hizo saber que era su turno de tocar; recorriendo su pecho con ambas manos, percibiendo la recién aumentada temperatura.

Bajó las largas y blancas manos por el marcado abdomen perdiéndose en su sensual tez morena y aquel aroma tan imponente que poseía… ¿Quién más…? El Rey de los Shamanes.

El nombrado la miraba suplicante por más de cada caricia que le otorgaban.

Aquellas blancas manos se detuvieron un segundo para emprender un camino hasta el cuello del chico mientras se acercaba para degustar de uno de su puntos débiles.

Primero beso entre el hombro y el cuello. El chico tembló balbuceando cosas en una lengua desconocida y ella subió a su cuello provocando la tensión de los músculos de aquel hombre.

Capturó el lóbulo sin prisa y acarició con su lengua induciendo un saltito.

El Shaman, suavemente le levanto y acomodó en sus piernas mientras ella no dejaba su tarea enloqueciéndolo.

Lo indujo a violentar sus caricias tornándolas apasionadas por toda su espalda blanca.

Pero como un imán sus miradas chocaron deteniendo las labores de ambos.

Ella con la boquita entre abierta y él, con una provocativa seguridad y deseo.

**—Todo va a estar bien** —le murmuró con una sonrisa mientras ella le respondía con un beso inesperado.

Se abrazó a su cuello mientras él se acomodaba con delicadeza entre sus muslos.

Suspiró al sentirse invadida… no podía pedir más.

Un dulce vaivén acompañado por una romántica melodía fue el momento en que se elevaba para sentir una necesidad y descendía para saciarla…

El Shaman no soltó a su Itako en ningún momento… ni siquiera por que sus respiraciones se agitaran o porque sus cabellos se movieran de su sitio.

Nada importaba más…

La culminación llegó con dos suspiros alcanzando el clímax de sus existencias, acompañado por un suave beso lleno de amor.

—Te amo… —dijo él.

—Te amo —le respondió ella.

Y así se tumbaron cansados en el futón que había sido testigo del fuerte sentimiento que se profesaban.

Yoh la protegió del frío con una manta y sus brazos mientras la arrullaba con su ya lenta y tranquila respiración.

La abrazaba en símbolo de propiedad. Ella descansaba en su pecho, mirando a la nada.

**—Annita **—le dijo mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello—**Hermosa, eres divina…**

**—Que cosas dices** —la joven se sonrojó notoriamente mientras miraba a un lado con los brazos cruzados.

Él le besó tiernamente la punta de la nariz.

—Es enserio…

Fin

**Notas del autor:**

Nombrado así porque me dio hueva pensar en un nombre xDDD pero bueno, su nombre original era _Más que decir_.

xDDD También me pidieron que subiera nuevamente este cap y con este armo el fic de dos capítulos xDDDDD

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


End file.
